This invention relates generally to a firearm, and more particularly to a backstrap assembly for an electronic firearm.
Firearms have been produced for centuries and, although many components in their firing mechanism have remained relatively unchanged in function and design, continuous efforts have led to improvements in safety, manufacturing and operation of firearms. In recent decades, the evolution of improved electronics technology and capabilities has prompted efforts to incorporate electronics into firearms to further improve cost, manufacturability and performance of the firearms.
It is a general object of the present invention to provide a simplified safety apparatus configuration for an electronic firearm.
In accordance with the present invention a backstrap assembly for a firearm includes a backstrap housing, preferably of one piece, for accommodating electronic circuitry. The backstrap housing defines a rearward gripping portion and an open-ended frontward portion. The gripping portion defines a plurality of apertures for receiving therein switch activators such as, for example, push buttons or keypads. A circuit assembly is disposed within the backstrap housing, and includes a plurality of electrical switches including switch activators within respective apertures of the backstrap housing. A retaining element is coupled to the backstrap housing, and generally defines a frame for holding in position at a rearward end the plurality of switch activators. Preferably, the retaining element includes sidewalls having a plurality of projections received within respective openings defined by at least one opposing wall of the backstrap housing. Further, the rearward gripping portion of the backstrap housing defines a plurality of ribs between the plurality of apertures for an improved gripping surface and to prevent pull-out of the switch activators.
In an exemplary embodiment, an upper portion of the backstrap housing is open-ended and defines a compartment for accommodating additional electronic circuitry, and the backstrap assembly further includes a backstrap cover disposed over the upper portion of the backstrap housing. It is desirable that the compartment accommodates an electronic indicator, and that the backstrap cover defines at a rearward portion an opening for displaying the electronic indicator such as, for example, an LCD display. Preferably, a transparent electronic indicator cover is molded into the backstrap cover and disposed over the opening of the backstrap cover.
An advantage of the present invention is that the retaining element facilitates ease of assembly and supports the switch activators.
A second advantage of the present invention is that the backstrap cover facilitates assembly of the electronic indicator, contact switch and upper circuit board assembly.
A third advantage of the present invention is that the ribs on the backstrap housing provides an improved gripping surface and prevents pull-out of the switch activators.
A fourth advantage of the present invention is that the transparent cover for the electronic indicator is molded into the backstrap cover to provide a one piece sealed part that facilitates assembly.
A fifth advantage of the present invention is that the backstrap yoke provides an improved means for locking the backstrap cover to the backstrap housing.
These and other advantages of the present invention will become more apparent in the light of the following detailed description and accompanying figures.